


In Good Hands

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Prostitution, Community: tfanonkink, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fellatio, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Voyeurism, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overloads (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Shameless Smut, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sex, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Valve Oral (Transformers), Virginity, au yeah august, discussion of consent, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Per custom, Mirage's family hired a specialist courtesan to be his first interface partner and teach him the basics of pleasure and pleasuring a partner.Basically just unapologetic porn. Based on a prompt fromAnon Transformers Kink Community.





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day #12 – Teachers  
\---  
Based on [this prompt](https://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org/26881.html?thread=16360193#cmt16360193) from [ Anon Transformers Kink Community](https://tfanonkink.dreamwidth.org). It said 'come play with me, Hours!' and I took its hand and off we went merrily into the fictional sunset.

Like many well-off families, Mirage's followed the tradition of hiring a specialized pleasure-bot to introduce their newly-adult members to the pleasures of interfacing. Mirage had just reached his final upgrades, officially becoming an adult, and his creators had arranged for the traditional maturity gifts – including a night with the highest-ranked and best-reviewed such specialist.

Mirage had been expecting this, of course, and while he was a little nervous, he was curious and relieved his first time would be with someone who knew what they were doing. Some of his friends had had their first times with the same mech and had only good things to say about how he had made them feel and how much they'd enjoyed themselves. Mirage asked them what it had felt like - specifically, had it hurt? All his files and his education said getting your seals broken wasn't supposed to be painful, but a lot of romance fiction said otherwise. If it wasn't supposed to be painful, getting your seals broken, why was it portrayed that way so often? Too, there were always rumours from someone's friend of a friend about pain and even bleeding or tearing.

"No," one friend had said thoughtfully, "it didn't hurt, but I knew something had happened. It was like - like a pinch but at the same time not quite. A pinch without the sting, if that makes any sense."

"I didn't even feel that," another friend had put in. "It felt more like when you work tensors you're not used to using – which I guess I was. Afterwards, I felt somewhat the way you do after a good workout, but in my valve. Still didn't hurt, though."

Now, the cycle had arrived, and Mirage was waiting. He hadn't met the pleasure-bot, Bluestreak, in person yet but they'd spoken over comms and Mirage had found him to be warm and personable - unsurprising given his profession. Mirage hadn't been made to feel like he was just another job, though, which he had to admit he'd been concerned about, even with his friends' glowing recommendations.

Mirage had thought he'd gotten hold of his nerves and only realized he was still anxious when he found himself rearranging some of the _objets d'art _scattered around the room as he waited. But when the door chime finally sounded, he froze for a nano-klik before rising and answering it.

"Hi there!" the smiling mech from their vid-calls said. "I'm Bluestreak! It's great to finally meet you face-to-face, Mirage!"

Long joors spent drilling perfect manners into Mirage got him through a standard greeting of, "welcome, Bluestreak, won't you please come in?" but once the door closed, he was a little lost. Bluestreak wasn't, though.

"I know you're nervous, Mirage," Bluestreak said soothingly, putting a hand on his arm. "That's perfectly normal, and it's alright to be nervous. Right now, this isn't any different than when we talk to each other over comms, we're just doing it in person. Nothing's going to happen unless you're ready for it. Anyway, before we start there are some things I'm going to go over with you, so you'll have some time to get used to me being here," Bluestreak said kindly, ushering Mirage over to his own couch and sitting them down. "They're essential and some of them you'll probably want to use with future lovers.

"First off, I'm not doing this because I've been coerced or forced in any way at all. My first time was with a courtesan certified for this just like I am, and it was wonderful, and I want to help make sure other young mecha have the same experience." Bluestreak smiled. "I _love _my job. I get to make people happy by making sure they have fond memories of their first interface.

"The second rule seems a little counterintuitive, but I'll explain: you don't _have _to interface with me. Yes, I was hired to break your seals for you and teach you about pleasure, but it's your body and your right to say 'no' and to set boundaries trumps everything else. You should have learned about consent in school, but I'm going to go over it again because it's important. So: nothing will happen between us that we don’t both agree to, and if we have to stop and talk things over, we will. That's okay. It happens. You can withdraw consent, either to a specific action or all together at any time. _Any _time," he stressed. "It doesn't matter what you've said before or what we're doing at the time. No is no, and if one is given, I'll comply. It doesn't have to be verbal refusal either; body language absolutely counts and if I think you're nonverbally refusing I'll stop and check with you." Bluestreak patted Mirage's hand. "Does everything sound acceptable so far? Everything makes sense?"

"Yes," Mirage said. Everything Bluestreak had said about consent was in line with what Mirage had learned throughout his life to date. Bluestreak had been right about this being time to get used to his presence: Mirage _was_ feeling more at ease.

"Good." Bluestreak went on. "Remember, everything I said about consent applies the other way around, too. My being paid to be here doesn't mean I don't get to say 'no.' Also, I won't be called anything like 'slut' or 'whore.' Some mecha like that and that's fine, but I don't, and it's not negotiable with me. Okay?" Bluestreak waited for Mirage's acknowledgement and then continued. "Alright. There's plenty of things we can do together – I'll get to that in a klik or so – and not all of them involve spike-in-valve. That's not an end goal here unless you want it to be. I know you're expecting to get your seals broken, but that doesn't _have _to happen."

"I want it to," Mirage told him. "I just don't want it to – to be done wrong and to hurt."

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay, that's a pretty common feeling with young mecha like you so let's talk about pain for a klik. I'm guessing you've heard stories from your friends – or friends of theirs, relayed back to you – that are pretty bad? Pain, bleeding, torn valve lining?"

"Yes…"

"Mmm. Well, It's true having your seals broken _can _hurt, but it isn't true that it _has _to. I haven't had anyone experience pain yet, Mirage, and I'm going to be very, very careful to make sure you're not the first." Bluestreak squeezed his hand. "Have you talked to any of your friends who've already done this, had their seals broken by a professional? Did they make you feel better or just more nervous?"

"Better," Mirage said, not sure if he should mention some of his friends had had their seals broken by Bluestreak. "They said it didn't hurt. One said it was like a pinch, but not."

"I hear that a lot," Bluestreak said, nodding. "Some don't even feel that. It all depends on the mech, their model of valve, level of physical activity, alt mode, transformation sequence. Some mecha with high-performance racing engines who actively compete can wind up with fragile or even disintegrated seals long before fingers or a toy or a spike get near them just through vibration."

"How can you know?" Mirage asked curiously. "I mean if a seal is fragile or damaged? If you don't mind my asking?"

"By the texture and pliability," Bluestreak answered honestly. "No, I don't mind you asking, Mirage. In fact, I encourage you to ask questions about all aspects of interfacing. I'm not just here to break your seals, I'm here to teach you how to give and take pleasure, and to be someone safe you can talk to if you need that. I know you might not feel comfortable asking your creators or your friends certain questions or even looking them up on the DataNet, but you can ask me. I promise you, there's nothing I haven't heard – and there's not much I haven't tried, either.

"Speaking of which, is there anything _you _wanted to try? I know we didn't talk about it much over comms, those were mostly to get you used to me, but I'm here now, and we have privacy for, oh, quite a while."

Of course, the moment Bluestreak asked him that, Mirage's mind went completely blank. "Do you kiss?" he asked, scrambling for something to say.

Bluestreak laughed, but kindly. "Oh, yes. I love to kiss. Would you like me to kiss you now, Mirage?"

Kissing was one of the things Mirage already knew he liked. "I would, yes."

Bluestreak kissed him gently, carefully, pausing only to murmur, "good," when Mirage let his lips part to deepen the kiss. Mirage and his friends had experimented with kissing, but Bluestreak was much better at it.

"Very sweet," Bluestreak complimented him as they broke apart. "Just remember to relax your lower lip a little more, okay?"

"Okay," Mirage said uncertainly, looking away.

"Hey," Bluestreak said, shifting a little to look Mirage in the optics again. "It's alright. You're here to learn, and you will, it just takes practice." He leaned a little closer as if imparting a secret and said, "you'll get lots of practice tonight. I was honest when I said it was sweet. All the feedback I give you will be genuine, Mirage. It doesn't do you or any future lovers you may have any favours if I don't teach you how to please a partner. Alright?"

Mirage nodded.

"Yes?" Bluestreak prompted.

"Oh. Yes, I understand."

"Good. Mirage, I'd really like you to give me verbal consent if you can," Bluestreak coached. "If you take a long-term or repeat partner, you'll learn their body language and nonverbal cues, but before that verbal consent or another obvious sign if you can't do that is best. Over comms is perfectly acceptable, too: here's my code." He pinged Mirage an invite and the younger mech accepted. "I'll check in with you a lot, too, to make sure you're still enjoying yourself, or if there's anything you want me to do or not do. You can ask me to do something, or more of something, just like you can always tell me to stop."

"I understand," Mirage repeated.

"Good," Bluestreak praised. "I'd like to kiss you some more and begin to touch you if you're ready for that. Nothing too intense, not yet, just some light caresses, if that's alright."

"I'd like that," Mirage told him. "Yes."

Bluestreak kissed Mirage again, put gentle hands on his shoulder and waist, beginning – lightly, as he'd said – to touch him.

'_You can touch me too,_' Bluestreak encouraged him over comms. '_Don't be afraid of doing something wrong. I'm here to guide you. Transformation seams are sensitive, and so is anywhere heavy armour meets light, light armour meets protoform – you get the idea. Just start out soft and pay attention to your partner's responses._

'_There you go,_' Bluestreak told him when Mirage's hands hesitantly started to wander over his structure. '_Just think of what feels good for you and test it on me. Explore, Mirage. You'll know when you find somewhere I like._'

Bluestreak was very patient with Mirage, giving him encouragement, guidance, and praise over comms. Mirage kept getting distracted by new sensations and accidentally slacking on his effort to rouse his partner, but Bluestreak never sounded frustrated with him.

"I'm trying," Mirage apologized when his mouth was free, Bluestreak having called a pause to check in on him, saying he felt hesitant. Bluestreak hadn't said anything but Mirage just knew he could be doing better.

Bluestreak smiled at him: the mech had a very kind smile. "I know you are, and you're doing it well; this is another thing you'll learn with practice. I stopped because I wanted to check you were still consenting, not because of your technique. No one's perfect the first time they try something, and interfacing is no exception. Remember to be patient with yourself." He paused for a few nano-kliks for Mirage to absorb that then continued on. "Mirage, I'm going to ask you a question that's a bit personal, and it's okay if you don't want to answer it. Have you overloaded before?"

Mirage was sealed, but he was still able to achieve a tactile overload, and his seal only covered his valve channel. He had access to his node and, well, he was a curious and newly-upgraded mech.

"Yes," Mirage said honestly. "I wanted to know what one was like. Do…do your clients usually wait?"

"Some of them. Not all. I just wanted to know if you knew what to expect. Whatever you do with your own body is fine, Mirage, just as long as you're doing it freely and consensually, whether you have your seals or not." He rubbed gently at Mirage's arm. "Do you have questions? We can stop and talk, any time you want to, it's alright."

"No," Mirage said. "No, I want to keep going. For now, anyway."

Bluestreak chuckled. "Well, we can certainly do that, too. Now," he ran the back of a finger lightly down Mirage's throat, "I'd like to go a little further, give you a tactile overload before we look at overloading you using your array – an array is a wonderful source of pleasure but not the only one. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please!" Mirage would have agreed to pretty much anything Bluestreak suggested just then since his charge was already rising and his interface array's options had become available on his HUD.

Bluestreak kissed him tenderly for a while, then moved lower, kissing his throat. His caresses became bolder as well, though he kept them above Mirage's waist for now. He nibbled and lapped at the cables there, finding one in particular that made Mirage groan. Bluestreak did it again, more slowly.

Mirage shivered and let his head fall back, arms loosely around Bluestreak. "…oh…_oh!_"

"Mm, right there?" Bluestreak purred and tongued the cable in question again. "That's right, let me know what you like."

"I like it _all_!"

Bluestreak kissed his throat gently. "Good, that's good, that's the kind of feedback I'm looking for. I want to do right by you, Mirage."

"You are," Mirage groaned. "Keep going!"

"I will," Bluestreak murmured, hands gentle on Mirage's structure. "Gladly."

Mirage tried at first to catalogue what Bluestreak was doing, what felt best but soon it just all merged into the thrill of charge over his plating, the build of pleasure, and he couldn't focus enough. Soon, all the sensations built to their peak, and Mirage shuddered, burying his face in Bluestreak's throat and moaning while he overloaded at the hands of another for the very first time.

When the strongest of the aftershocks had settled, Bluestreak shifted them so that Mirage was cradled in his arms and his touch changed, aiming to soothe rather than arouse.

"There. There you go," Bluestreak murmured. "Lovely, Mirage, just lovely."

"Mmm," Mirage hummed, optics off, nuzzling against Bluestreak's shoulder. As the hazy pleasure of the overload faded, Mirage stretched and shifted, moving to rest his head on Bluestreak's shoulder instead of his chest.

"Hey there," Bluestreak said softly. "How do you feel?"

Mirage stretched. "Wonderful. Just wonderful." He draped a leg over Bluestreak's lap, wanting more contact. "What can we do now?"

"Do you want to move to your bedroom?" Bluestreak asked, cuddling Mirage against his side. "It isn't a commitment to anything, just moving to somewhere more comfortable."

Mirage had to give that some thought; on the one hand, he was warm, satisfied, and quite comfortable. On the other hand, his bed would be even more comfortable than the couch and would let them do more.

"Yes, let's."

Mirage's room had been redecorated in addition to getting new furniture, and it still looked not quite his to his optics. The change was good, though, a better reflection of current tastes than it's previous decoration, added when he was much younger.

Lying down with someone was strange and new but not as awkward as he'd feared. Bluestreak maneuvered them into lying on their sides, facing each other, and put a reassuring hand on Mirage's hip.

"What happens now?" Mirage asked.

"Assuming you want to continue and have me break your seals," Bluestreak paused to let Mirage answer in the affirmative, "I'll keep teaching you."

"Where do we start?"

"We break your seals in any order you like," Bluestreak said, fingers flexing on Mirage's hip. "Include or leave out whatever you want. But I like to start with the spike seal because it's usually easier, you don't have stiff tensors around and behind it like the valve seal does. There are fewer rumours and myths around the spike seal, meaning mecha usually aren't as tense about it, and that helps too. Would you like that?"

Mirage had mostly been focused on his valve seal and hadn't thought as much about his spike seal. "I think so. I trust you so if that's what you think is best…"

"It's what I think is best for you if you want to lose your spike seal, yes," Bluestreak said. "Having an overload or two before having your valve seal broken ensures you're more relaxed – which I'm sure you've noticed - and that makes it easier as well."

"How do you usually break the spike seal?"

"I use an artificial lubricant to soften it and then finger massage until the seal splits down the centre perforation," Bluestreak said matter-of-factly.

"What happens to the seal?"

"Once it splits, it rolls back toward the spike housing. Your self-repair systems will absorb the material in a cycle or less, leaving just your spike housing." Bluestreak stroked Mirage's thigh affectionately. "The seal is flexible, not sharp, so while you might feel something against your spike when you're pressurized before absorption happens, there won't be pain or discomfort. I'll take as long as needed to make sure there won't be pain or discomfort when it breaks, either. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Mirage told him, running a hand down Bluestreak's back. "I want you to break my spike seal."

Bluestreak smiled. "Then I want to break it for you. Lie back?"

Mirage settled himself onto his pillow, cupping the back of Bluestreak's head when the other mech bent and kissed him. Bluestreak nudged Mirage's thighs apart with one knee, settled between his legs and bent down to nibble his throat again.

Bluestreak explained what he was doing while he dotted kisses over Mirage's throat and chest. "No, I didn't go for the seal right away. Building anticipation is important – _and_ I like to play. I'll get there, don't worry." Bluestreak kept talking over comms while he kissed and licked his way down Mirage's body. '_Just let your armour open naturally, don't rush it. Same thing with your spike; you could pressurize it manually, but it should do that on its own once the seal splits and the vacuum it maintained is gone._'

Mirage got the parts about letting things happen naturally, but the technical details slipped right by him. He was trembling under Bluestreak's mouth and hands, on the fact that the mech was headed towards his array. His array was going to open, and Bluestreak would touch him, break his seal…

"Oh," he whimpered when Bluestreak's lips grazed the upper seam of his panel.

'_Remember,_' Bluestreak told him, mouthing over the slick plating, '_let your panel open on its own._'

"I will, I will, just – oh!" Mirage's panel retracted, and his interface array was exposed to a partner for the first time.

Bluestreak pulled back and looked down at him. Mirage only felt self-conscious for a nano-klik because the look on Bluestreak's face was one of admiration.

"Lovely," Bluestreak murmured, and even if it was a professional courtesy, it was good to hear. "Very lovely. You're already wet, too – that doesn't always happen."

"I am?"

"The valve seal is semipermeable," Bluestreak reminded him. "But not everyone can lubricate before it's broken – that's due to anxiety, mostly. There are ways around that, too: having a well-lubricated seal helps with breaking it. But first…" Bluestreak subspaced a stylishly labelled bottle and opened it. "This might feel a little cool at first, but it'll warm up. It feels nice, too."

Bluestreak poured a generous amount of lubricant over Mirage's spike seal and subspaced the bottle again.

"I'm going to start off with light pressure," Bluestreak explained, setting his hands on either side of Mirage's spike housing so he could rub the seal with his thumbs. "I'll increase it as I get a better read on your seal's pliability. If you decide you don't like this method, tell me, and we can stop and try something else – there are plenty of ways to break this."

"It doesn't feel like I expected," Mirage commented, watching Bluestreak work the lubricant into his seal using small circles. He could tell there was pressure being applied to the seal, of course, and felt some sensation in the head of his spike, but it wasn't as vivid as he'd thought it would be. "Less intense."

"Seals don't have as much in the way of sensors as protoform does, or even armour," Bluestreak explained. "Your valve seal covers the opening of the valve channel and is connected to your protoform there, which has plenty of haptic sensors, making it seem more sensitive. It's probably why the valve seal gets more focus. Your spike seal is connected to the housing rim, which isn't as sensor-heavy as your spike or valve channel, so you don't feel as much – until someone touches the perforation." Bluestreak drew a fingertip along the perforation and Mirage sighed in pleasure. "That's where most of a seal's sensors are focused, and one of the reasons breaking one can hurt if you're not careful."

"This definitely doesn’t hurt." Mirage pushed himself up on his elbows, wanting to watch. He'd been enjoying Bluestreak's mouth on him, and he would have asked if Bluestreak could break the seal like that, but he wanted to _see_.

"How is it feeling?"

Mirage frowned, trying to think of a way to describe it. "Like – I don't quite want to call it tension, but…"

"But something like it," Bluestreak finished for him, continuing to gradually increase the pressure he was applying. "Go on."

"Like something's relaxing, changing like it's – it's – "

"Getting ready to release?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yes, that's – oh!" Mirage gasped sharply when air touched his spike for the very first time. His seal had given way, and it hadn't hurt. A first-time diagnostic scrolled rapidly across his HUD as his spike pressurized in response to the seal breaking, just as Bluestreak said it would. Everything was green.

"And there you go," Bluestreak murmured, smiling. "No pain?"

"I didn't even feel the seal break," Mirage confessed, reaching down to take himself in hand. It felt _good_! "Not a thing."

"Not a thing," Bluestreak repeated, smiling as if it were Mirage's achievement. "Perfect." He lay down again, curling up next to Mirage with his head on the younger mech's shoulder. "Go on, give yourself your first spike overload."

Mirage was not going to argue, and he obeyed readily, with Bluestreak murmuring encouragement. He hadn't stopped touching Mirage either, soft little caresses that managed to build charge without being distracting. It didn’t take long, and Mirage moaned long and low in his throat when he came, arching, head tossing on the pillow, reflexively pressing Bluestreak against his side.

"Beautiful," Bluestreak sighed, and even a post-orgasm hazy Mirage could tell he meant it. "Just beautiful."

Bluestreak cleaned up him carefully and then cuddled with him some more, a warm, steady weight against Mirage's side. Mirage was perfectly content to stay that way for a while.

"What about you?" Mirage asked once he'd recovered enough to think. "You haven't overloaded yet."

Bluestreak pushed himself up on one arm and smiled down at Mirage.

"I didn't _yet_, you mean. Besides, you're young and newly unsealed. I doubt you're done for the night." He leaned down and kissed Mirage. "It's kind of you to think of me, and appropriate to want to make sure your partner enjoys themselves too."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mirage asked. Bluestreak was so kind and patient with him, and making this all so amazing, he deserved to get something out of it too.

Bluestreak kissed him again. "Oh, yes. Not all the enjoyment of interfacing comes from having an overload. I will have one, though."

"After you break my valve seal?" Mirage asked. He was less apprehensive about having his valve seal broken now that his spike seal had been done, Bluestreak was right about that, but Mirage wasn't quite ready for that step yet.

"Mm." Bluestreak ran his thumb across Mirage's lower lip. "Maybe. I'm not sure you're there yet, and I absolutely don't want to rush you. Remember I don't have to come inside you, though I'd like to, and I don't have to use my spike to break your valve seal. I can do that with my fingers as well if you'd rather."

"I want you to break it with your spike," Mirage told him. "I know I want that. Just not yet."

"Then that's what we'll do," Bluestreak promised. "When you're ready. Until then…? What else have you always been curious about?" He dipped his head to kiss Mirage's shoulder. "Don't be shy. Like I said earlier, there's nothing I haven't heard before."

"I doubt I've thought up anything that would shock you." Not an experienced mech, and definitely not a courtesan of Bluestreak's calibre. Mirage remembered what he'd thought about before his spike seal had been broken. "I was wondering what your mouth on my spike would feel like."

"Oh?" Bluestreak nibbled a throat cable he'd found was sensitive before.

"Yes. Can we try that now?"

"Of course."

Mirage pressurized embarrassingly fast when Bluestreak ran a gentle hand over his spike, but Bluestreak only reassured him.

"Your array is newly online," Bluestreak said. "It's responding quickly because it's still testing itself. Your valve will lubricate faster at first, too. Your responses will level out over time. Don't be embarrassed. This is all normal."

Bluestreak dipped down and gently kissed the flared head of Mirage's spike, lips soft and warm against the mesh. Mirage gasped, and one of his hands fluttered to the back of his partner's head. The other gripped the side of the bed, hard, because Mirage didn't want to hurt his partner. Bluestreak covered his spike with little kisses all the way down and slow, firm, licks on the way back up, while Mirage moaned eagerly under the attention.

'_That's right, Mirage,_' Bluestreak praised. '_Let me know what you like. Very good, very, _very_ good!_'

It _was _good, it was terrific, and Mirage was getting closer and closer to overload, and…and it was too soon. He wanted to come but not in his lover's mouth, and he was going to if Bluestreak kept going.

Bluestreak drew himself off Mirage's spike the instant he heard the word 'wait.'

"What is it, Mirage?" Bluestreak asked gently, looking up at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes," Mirage said hastily, "I just – just didn't – not yet. I – "

"You want to do something else," Bluestreak concluded. "But I don't get the feeling you're ready to break your final seal, are you?"

"No," Mirage admitted, "but I don't want to stop, either. Can I – could I spike you? With you on top?"

Bluestreak smiled. "Of course!"

Bluestreak moved to straddle him, and Mirage rested his hands on the mech's red thighs, feeling them flex when Bluestreak leaned over to kiss him.

"Touch me first?" Bluestreak invited, taking one of Mirage's hands to guide it between his legs.

"Yes," Mirage murmured in agreement, letting himself be guided.

Mirage's fingers slipped between Bluestreak's thighs, ghosting over his panel, which was warm to the touch. It transformed out of the way, leaving Mirage's fingers hovering just below Bluestreak's valve.

"Touch me," Bluestreak instructed. "Go on, be gentle, but you can touch, explore. I'll tell you if I need you to ease up, but I don’t think you'll be too rough."

"Oh," Mirage said when he stroked the smooth folds, a little surprised even though he really knew he shouldn't be. "You're already so wet!"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Like I said, I love my job. Mm, that's nice!"

"What would make it better?" Mirage asked. Bluestreak's valve was warm and slick against his fingers, and he remembered what the mech had said about exploring. He carefully – shyly, really – parted the folds and stroked between them, down to the opening of the valve channel and back up to the firm anterior node.

"That's a good start," Bluestreak said, optics dimming just a little in pleasure. "A little more – oh, there, there!"

Bluestreak braced his hands on Mirage's shoulders and rocked into his touch, his enjoyment apparent. Mirage played with varying the pressure, quick little circles, long slow ones, petit strokes back and forth. Bluestreak hummed and sighed his satisfaction, and Mirage grew bolder. He slid his hand deeper, along the protective outer folds of his partner's valve, pressed the heel of his hand against Bluestreak's node and let his fingertips dip just inside the entrance.

"Go ahead," Bluestreak told him. "I like being fingered. I can take two to start, maybe even three; you can feel how nice and wet I am for you, how ready, and you'll get a read on whether I can take your spike at default."

Mirage shivered at the thought and cautiously pushed two fingers inside the other mech. Slick heat enveloped his fingers, supple and snug, and he gasped, imagining what Bluestreak would feel like around his spike. His active interface protocols automatically cross-referenced the tactile data he was receiving with his own specifications and informed him this valve could accept his spike at its default configuration.

"Bluestreak," Mirage whispered, flexing his fingers carefully to feel his partner's valve channel respond. Bluestreak rocked down, sighing in pleasure.

"I'm ready," Bluestreak said throatily, desire humming through his under-and-overtones. "Whenever you want to take me, Mirage, I'm ready for you."

Mirage's spike was hard and leaking – he could feel the oily drops beading on the head, sliding down to smear on his abdomen. He could feel the heat of Bluestreak's valve, not so far away from it, tempting and inviting.

"Yes," Mirage said, withdrawing his fingers. "I'm ready for you too." He settled his hands on Bluestreak's hips. He couldn't just thrust up, the angle was wrong, and he didn't want to hurt his partner. He said as much to Bluestreak, who bent and kissed him.

"Allow me, then," the courtesan murmured.

Bluestreak shifted forward, rocked his hips, pushed back, so the head of Mirage's spike nudged just inside his valve. Mirage flexed his fingers on Bluestreak's hips, not sure if he were eager or nervous, if he should move or not. Then Bluestreak rocked back and straightened up, all in one motion, and took Mirage's spike within.

_Primus!_ Mirage gave a shuddering gasp and thrust up into that dazzling warmth out of pure instinct.

"I – you're – " _Smooth, soft, tight, hot, wet…_Mirage couldn't decide on a word.

"You feel so good inside me." Bluestreak caressed Mirage's cheek, ran the backs of his fingers over Mirage's throat. "I'm glad you asked for this."

"Me too," Mirage managed. He wanted – he wanted to touch and to move, and he wanted to just stay there and feel. He didn’t know – he couldn't decide. "Bluestreak, please – "

"Do you want me to move?"

Mirage didn't want anything else in the universe at that moment. "Yes, yes!"

Mirage's optics shut off as Bluestreak slowly rose up and then, just as slowly, lowered himself back down. The slick glide was glorious, the clutch of Bluestreak's valve was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The courtesan gave his hips a little roll and Mirage's mouth dropped open at the sensation.

"I won't – won't last," Mirage gasped out.

"It's alright," Bluestreak soothed, riding him. "Do you want me to slow down?"

"I want – I want you to get something," Mirage insisted. "To overload."

"You're sweet," Bluestreak said, smiling down at him. "Here." He pulled one of Mirage's hands from his hip and settled it on a red thigh, adjusted Mirage's thumb to press against his node. "This will speed things up for me."

Mirage had touched his own node, so the feeling wasn't entirely unfamiliar. Bluestreak's node was much wetter than his own had been to start, though, and his thumb slipped as Bluestreak moved, letting him stroke the other mech even if it was mostly by accident. Bluestreak didn't seem to care, and neither did Mirage because Bluestreak enjoyed it and that was all that mattered. Mirage didn't need to remember much either, which was good because he was rapidly becoming lost in the sensation of his own mounting overload.

"Bluestreak," Mirage moaned as it became too much. "Bluestreak, please, I-I – "

"I know," Bluestreak said, and there was a definite hitch in his voice. He reached down and put a hand over Mirage's, making sure he kept the sensation on his node. "It's alright, Mirage. Go on, come for me, I want to see it, you're so lovely like this."

Mirage moaned again, and he tried, he really did try, to make sure Bluestreak came first. He didn't quite make it and climaxed hard, bucking up helplessly, crying out as he spent deep inside his partner.

Bluestreak's valve was still quivering and flexing around Mirage's spike as it depressurized. One thing kept trying to surface in Mirage's processing threads, muddled but essential. It took him a klik or two to get it sorted out.

"You were close," Mirage said, thoughts still fuzzy. "You didn't - ?"

Bluestreak kissed his lips tenderly. "You really want that for me, don't you?" Mirage nodded. "Alright." He straightened up, leaned back and braced himself with a hand on one of Mirage's legs. His other hand teased at one of his headlights. "Would you like to watch me bring myself off?"

Mirage hadn't even considered that until now. But he wasn't sure he'd be able to do enough for Bluestreak before the mech's charge began to die down and he _did _want him to come. He didn’t think he'd have asked for that, but Bluestreak had offered, and he was curious – and, as the courtesan kept pointing out, this night was about Mirage.

"Yes, please," Mirage told him.

Bluestreak moved his fingers from his headlight down over his bumper, over gray and white plating and red detail, slid his hand over his body to dip between his thighs. Mirage could just see his fingers circling his node. Even though he'd recently climaxed, and his spike had depressurized and retracted, Mirage felt a tiny stirring of arousal. He put his hands on Bluestreak's knees, just wanting to touch.

"Is this - ?"

"It's very alright," Bluestreak said huskily. He was rubbing his node, rolling his hips into his own fingers. "Your hands are warm. I like your touch."

Mirage ran his hands a little further up Bluestreak's legs. "Can I touch your valve?" What had Bluestreak called it? "Finger you again? Would that - ?"

Bluestreak spread his thighs, body beginning to arch. "Interfere? No." His voice was breathless. "Go on. Go on, please."

Mirage was careful not to bump Bluestreak's hand as he dipped between wet folds with two fingers. Bluestreak pressed down onto Mirage's fingers, working himself frantically, gasping and finally overloading with a sharp cry.

Mirage wriggled his slippery-becoming-sticky hand free and wondered if he should subspace a cloth or if there were some sort of protocol for how long you should wait before cleaning yourself up. Bluestreak slowly lowered himself down to lie at Mirage's right side, shivering with aftershocks.

"Thank you, Mirage," Bluestreak murmured after several kliks of cuddling. "You got something out of that too, didn't you?"

Mirage pondered that for a handful of nano-kliks. He'd experienced arousal, yes, but there was also a satisfaction that came from knowing his partner had enjoyed themselves too. That must be what Bluestreak had meant when he'd said that not all the pleasure of interface came from overloading.

"Yes," Mirage said thoughtfully. "I did."

Bluestreak snuggled closer. "Good. You have good instincts, you know. You're going to be a very considerate partner for your future lovers." He subspaced a packet of wipes and cleaned Mirage's fingers off for him. "Lube and come are a bit of a pain when they start to dry. Fortunately, your valve and spike's maintenance systems will take care of the worst of it. You'll want to wash up properly at some point, but you've got time to enjoy the afterglow. Fluids are natural parts of interfacing and nothing to run away from – even when they start to get less fun."

Bluestreak cleaned up the spills on their armour, where internal maintenance systems couldn't reach, subspaced the packet again and dropped the used cloths in the trash receptacle next to the bed, to be destroyed later. Then he tucked himself back against Mirage's side and hummed approvingly when the younger mech held him. Bluestreak toyed idly with the edges of Mirage's plating where it met protoform.

"How are you feeling about what's happened so far, Mirage?" Bluestreak asked after they'd been cuddled together for a while. "Any questions, anything you want to say about what we've done?"

"I haven't really had time to think about it in-depth," Mirage admitted. "But I've enjoyed it. I'm still enjoying it – it feels good to hold you."

"Mmm. I like to be held." Bluestreak stroked Mirage's chest. "Sometime tonight I'd like to hold you in return."

Cautiously, Mirage rolled onto his side so he could face Bluestreak but not accidentally bump or jostle his partner, and got both arms around him. Bluestreak wrapped an arm over Mirage's waist, pulling as close as their respective structures would allow.

"I think I'd like that," Mirage said, looking into Bluestreak's optics. They were close enough he could, just barely, make out the delicate mechanisms and lenses protected by the blue plasteel lenses.

"I think you would too." Bluestreak idly ran his fingers up and down a short length of Mirage's spinal linkage. It probably wasn't supposed to be arousing, but Mirage's recently-activated array had rebooted and decided that _everything_ was a turn-on, thank you. "Should I stop?" Bluestreak asked, intuitive as ever.

"No," Mirage told him, pushing back into the touch a little. Bluestreak began to press just a little harder. Mirage leaned in for a kiss and Bluestreak met him half-way, lips parting invitingly. Mirage accepted, deepening the kiss carefully.

"That's good," Bluestreak told him when it ended, stroking his lower lip. "Taking control can be good, so long as you're not overbearing, and you're not. You're very considerate. I think you're ready for more: what would you like to do now, Mirage?"

Mirage thought about it. He wanted more, but – he still didn't feel ready to lose his valve seal. He wondered if he even would tonight, but wasn't bothered by the thought that he might not. The thought of having it broken didn’t seem to loom as large as it once had.

"I want to spike you again," he said to Bluestreak. "And I want to be on top this time. If that's alright."

"It certainly is!"

Bluestreak rolled onto his back, pulling Mirage with him. The younger mech settled between his thighs, stiffening spike pressing against Bluestreak's valve. Mirage made an awkward thrust, purely by instinct, rubbing against the damp folds. Bluestreak rolled his hips up to press his valve more firmly against Mirage's spike. 

"That's right, go on," Bluestreak encouraged. "Frottage – what you're doing - is just another kind of pleasure."

"You're wet," Mirage breathed, rocking against the other mech.

"For you." Bluestreak ran his hands down Mirage's back. "I'm wet for you, I want your spike in me again."

"Are you ready?" Mirage asked. He couldn't think how the mech could _not _be, not wet and hot and eager beneath him the way he was, but Mirage had to be sure.

"If this were the first time tonight, no," Bluestreak answered. "But the second doesn't usually need as much. I'm still lubed up and relaxed. I can take your spike – and I want to!"

Mirage wasn't going to turn him down. "Can I - ?"

"Oh, yes!"

Mirage tried to push in, missed, slid along Bluestreak's valve a little. He frowned; should he push harder? But he didn't want to hurt his partner. It felt like something he should just _know_ how to do. But answering his questions was one of the things Bluestreak was here for, and the courtesan had said earlier he'd heard it all. Mirage trusted the other mech not to tease him for asking, so he did.

"It's okay," Bluestreak said, stroking his arms soothingly. "It's not hard, but it's not as easy as the vids and the romance novels make it seem, especially if it's your first time. Bring your hips up and back a little," Bluestreak instructed. "Don't be afraid to reach down and guide yourself in, and – yes, there you go!" The head of Mirage's spike was nudging just inside Bluestreak's valve. "Now, push forward slowly…Good!" Bluestreak crooned. He braced Mirage's hips with his thighs and guided him forward. "Just like that. Very good."

"You're so wet," Mirage murmured, moving slowly to make sure he didn't harm his partner. "Slick and tight…Feels good."

"Yes it does," Bluestreak agreed, voice hitching. "It feels very good. Praising your partner is good too. You're doing very well, Mirage."

Mirage hilted himself in Bluestreak's valve, housing pressed against plush folds, and stayed there for a moment. The feeling was just like before, wet and hot and tight, but the changed position put pressure on different areas of his spike.

"There," Bluestreak breathed, "there you are. All the way in. Oh, you feel just right! Move when you're ready."

Mirage's first thrust was clumsy, awkward, but Bluestreak reassured him gently, and soon he was able to do it better, move more smoothly. Bluestreak's thighs were still hugging his hips, and the courtesan helped guide him. Bluestreak had come on Mirage's spike before but this time…_this _time it was Mirage providing the rhythm, the motion. This time it was _Mirage_ who made _Bluestreak_ overload. Even his own climax didn't entirely overwhelm the rush of pride.

"How are you feeling?" Bluestreak murmured afterward, Mirage lying blissed out in his arms.

Mirage thought for a moment. "Happy. Content. Proud that I was able to please you, too."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Bluestreak nuzzled his helm gently. "We can stop here, or you can let me know when – and if – you're ready for more."

Mirage caressed Bluestreak's stomach and kissed the nearest piece of armour he could reach, part of his chest plate. "I'd like more. I'd like – I'm ready to have my valve seal broken next, I think."

"Okay," Bluestreak said calmly. "We can do that. First, though, you're going to have to explain what 'I think' means because I really need to be sure you're sure."

Mirage thought for a moment, making sure he could express what he meant correctly. "It means I want to, but I can't be entirely sure I won't change my mind last nano-klik. Is that – fair?"

"Yes," Bluestreak said, hugging him a little. "That's fair. It sounds like you're still a little nervous, which is perfectly normal. You can genuinely want something and still be anxious about it."

"I do want it," Mirage told him. "I want your spike to break my seal. I trust you to do it without pain."

"Good." Bluestreak kissed his helm. "I'm going to tell you more about how I'm going to make sure I can do that, first.

"I'll need you to be aroused, worked up, and well lubricated before I even try to break your seal," Bluestreak continued. "I'll touch your seal, which might feel strange but it's important to do that because it gives me an idea of its tensile strength, it's thickness, and how well softened it is by your natural lubricant. I've got some ointments with me that will help soften it if need be, but I think you'll be alright. I might use finger massage to help the perforations begin to separate, like I did with your spike."

Mirage found getting a detailed description of what was going to happen reassuring. Bluestreak's calm, sure, professionalism reminded him he was in good hands.

"Do you feel okay about that?" Bluestreak asked.

"Yes. I want to shower first, though." Mirage wanted to refresh himself. Bluestreak had cleaned them up periodically, of course. They were hardly covered in lubricant and transfluid. Mirage didn't feel _dirty_, he just knew he wanted to wash. To…ready himself, he supposed.

Bluestreak kissed his helm again. "Of course. I'll grab one after you if that's alright."

"Of course."

Mirage showered and let the automated systems give him his standard polish, even though he knew it would only get scuffed up. He wanted to look desirable, he supposed, even though he had no illusions Bluestreak would be his lover for more than this one night.

Bluestreak, standing by the window, smiled at him when he came out. The courtesan had run the bed through its cleaning cycle, and it had just finished. The padding, dark blue marbled with silver to complement Mirage's colour scheme, gleamed in the soft lights.

"Still feeling okay?" Bluestreak asked, running a calming hand down Mirage's arm. "Remember, you can say 'no' at any point."

"I still want to," Mirage told him. "I'm going to have some energon while you shower." Because he couldn't think of what else to do while he waited. "Would you like anything?"

Bluestreak shook his head. "I'm fine, but go on."

Impulsively, Mirage kissed him. Bluestreak kissed him back, pleased by Mirage's initiative, then went off to shower, promising to be right out. Mirage sipped his energon, looking out the window over the city, and listened to the shower running while the fluttery feeling of anticipation inside him grew.

Bluestreak timed his re-entrance perfectly, just as Mirage dispelled his cube, and walked over to the young mech.

"You look like you're ready," Bluestreak observed, optics warm.

"Yes," Mirage said and kissed him again. "Come back to bed?"

Bluestreak stroked his sides. "Yes."

Lying down with Bluestreak didn't feel nearly as awkward this time, and Mirage had a better idea of what to do. He kissed and caressed Bluestreak, feeling proud when the other mech's spike pressurized hot and hard against his thigh. Bluestreak brought him to a shuddering tactile overload before he even attempted to touch Mirage's valve and it made Mirage feel not sated but anticipatory. Eager. Mirage rolled onto his back and caught hold of Bluestreak's hand, sliding it over his pelvis and almost down to touch his valve.

"Please," Mirage said, looking up at Bluestreak as the other mech propped himself up on one arm. "Please. I'm ready."

Bluestreak bent and kissed him briefly by way of an answer, then lightly stroked his fingers along the slick folds, pressed between them. Mirage clutched at the plush surface of the bed, gasping and then Bluestreak's fingers slid back up and found his _node_.

"_Primus!_" Mirage moaned, arching his back. "Yes!"

"You're lovely in pleasure," Bluestreak told him, and he sounded like he meant it. "So wet."

"Yes – please, I want – "

"I know, I know," Bluestreak said reassuringly. "Soon, very soon, we're almost there. Mirage, I want to use my mouth on you while I check your seal. Is that alright?"

"Yes!" Mirage would have agreed to almost anything just then.

Bluestreak kissed his way down Mirage's body, and Mirage pushed himself up on his elbows to watch, thighs falling further apart. But he fell back as soon as he felt the warmth of Bluestreak's mouth near his valve. The courtesan didn't go down on him right away but kissed and nibbled at his inner thighs, sending jolts of pleasure darting straight to Mirage's array.

"Bluestreak, please!" Mirage pleaded, and the other mech indulged him, pressing a kiss to his valve and dipping two fingers inside him at the same time. It did feel a little odd, having his valve seal touched, but Mirage was thoroughly distracted from Bluestreak's fingers by his _tongue_. _Holy Primus_, his tongue! "Yes!"

'_Valve oral gives a lot of mecha the most amazing overloads,_' Bluestreak told him. '_I think you'll like this._'

"Yes!" Mirage gasped, squirming eagerly under the attention. "Yes, Bluestreak, yes…Yes!" He bucked up when he came, almost dizzy with the force of it, but Bluestreak was ready and moved with him.

Mirage was still a little lightheaded when Bluestreak dropped a final kiss on his valve, gave his seal one last check, and leaned over him, making sure he had the younger mech's attention.

"You're wet enough to take me," he told Mirage. "Your seal is softened, and you're relaxed. Do you still want me to break it with my spike?"

"Yes," Mirage answered, sounding as confident as he could. He wrapped his legs around Bluestreak's waist. "Yes, I want it, I want you, please!"

"Alright," Bluestreak said gently, shifting his hips until the head of his spike kissed the entrance to Mirage's valve. Bluestreak reached down between them and touched Mirage's node, circling lightly as if to ensure the young mech felt pleasure no matter what.

It was pleasurable, but it wasn't quite enough to distract Mirage from the press of Bluestreak's spike into his valve. There was a nano-klik's resistance, just enough time for Mirage to register it was there, and then - then it was gone. There was no pain, just a feeling like a-a pinch without the sharpness or hurt, and the sense of something giving way. Then there was only pleasure lighting up his systems and a feeling of being stretched where his valve's rim wrapped around a spike for the very first time.

"Oh!" Mirage exclaimed, startled. "Was – was that my seal?"

Despite his friends' stories, despite Bluestreak's reassurances, he'd still expected…he didn't know what he'd expected.

"It was," Bluestreak confirmed, smiling down at him. "Any discomfort?"

"No, none!" He'd hardly felt anything, in fact!

"Perfect. Perfect," Bluestreak repeated, nuzzling his cheek against Mirage's. "Remember, tell me if you feel any or if you want to stop."

Mirage didn't want to stop. He was already canting his hips up to encourage Bluestreak deeper, and the mech gave him what he wanted. It took a klik or two: Mirage's valve tensors were new, effectively unused, and didn't know what to make of the spike pressing them open. Bluestreak was patient, though, and careful as he worked himself all the way in, and there was still no pain or discomfort.

"Alright?" Bluestreak asked softly once he was fully seated in Mirage. "Still good?"

Mirage reached down to touch them where they were joined, revelling in the feeling of being _full_. "It's _wonderful_!"

Bluestreak smiled warmly down at him. "Yes, it is." He rocked shallowly within Mirage, barely withdrawing and pushing back in. "Are you ready for more?"

Mirage groaned eagerly, linking his hands behind Bluestreak's neck. "Yes, _please_!"

It took a few slow thrusts before Mirage's valve readily accepted Bluestreak's spike pressing back inside as Mirage's body learned the sensation was enjoyable. Mirage, who already knew that _quite_ well, let his head fall back, angling his legs to open his thighs further, clutching Bluestreak's forearms and just _riding _on sensation. He'd long ago dismissed the chronometer on his HUD, and all he knew was pleasure and heat as Bluestreak moved in him, nothing of time. Tension grew slowly, coiling low in his body, and he shuddered in anticipation of the impending overload.

"Oh, look at you," Bluestreak murmured, cupping Mirage's cheek in his hand, running his thumb over the strut. "You're so close."

"Ye-es!" Mirage moaned, fumbling at Bluestreak's door hinges. "I want…I want to…please!"

Bluestreak changed his angle to something that made static dance across Mirage's vision, and the young noble cried out, optics shutting off.

"H-harder!"

Bluestreak complied, stroking firm and deep inside him, though he wasn't aggressive, wasn't rough. Mirage cried out again, panting as his secondary cooling systems came online, while his climax built and built until he could hardly stand it, he _needed_ something to give, to release, he was…he was…

"Close!" Mirage gasped, legs tightening around Bluestreak's waist. "Please, I-I'm – I'm – "

"I know," Bluestreak breathed, bowed over Mirage. "I can feel how close you are. So close, so lovely, love watching this!"

The words, the praise, were the final piece he needed. Mirage's overload was upon him, and he cried out, head tossing on the pillow and body arching up off the bed. He'd barely come down from the first climax when a second was upon him. Distantly, he was aware the spike within him had swelled, had gotten harder, and he heard Bluestreak groan and tense, felt hips juddering against him and a foreign heat within. Bluestreak had come inside him, Mirage realized as the heady rush of orgasm started to fade into the afterglow. He wanted to say something and simultaneously wanted this to be a quiet time. He settled for caressing his lover and stretching up to nuzzle his lips against Bluestreak's jaw. He got a smile and a tender kiss in return.

"Alright?" Bluestreak asked gently. Mirage hummed agreement. "Good." He stroked Mirage's cheek. "Good."

Bluestreak pulled out and rearranged them so that he was holding Mirage in his arms. Mirage burrowed in close, tangling their legs together. Mirage drowsed a short while, warm and content and satisfied, and when he woke he stretched and looked up at Bluestreak.

"Hi," he said, inadequately, and laughed at how silly it was to sound shy speaking to the mech who'd spent the night interfacing with him. Bluestreak chuckled gently.

"Hi, yourself," he said, hugging Mirage. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm." Mirage snuggled back down on Bluestreak's chest. "I feel incredible, just – just incredible. And you?"

Bluestreak stroked Mirage's helm. "Satisfied as well. Glad you had a positive experience. Grateful you shared it with me."

"I'm glad it was with you," Mirage said truthfully. Bluestreak had been patient and careful with him, had more than proved that he'd earned his status as the best. "How long can you stay?"

"I can be here all night if you'd like me to be, Mirage."

Mirage shut his optics off. "Yes," he said contentedly. "I would. I just have one question."

"Of course, Mirage. I'll answer anything for you, that hasn't changed. What is it?"

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

Mirage lazed in bed with Bluestreak for as long as they could the next morning, even having breakfast brought to them in bed. They had interfaced again, Bluestreak moving carefully inside Mirage, and Mirage had insisted on learning how to go down on a spike and a valve himself. It hadn't taken much insisting. But no matter how wonderful the night, it had to end. Mirage walked Bluestreak, both of them freshly polished from the shower they'd shared, to the front door instead of having a servant show him out.

"I can't thank you enough," Mirage said sincerely, holding Bluestreak's hands. "This has been everything I could have asked for and more."

"It was my pleasure, Mirage," Bluestreak said warmly. "I mean that. It's so good to see you happy about your first experience."

"I am, very."

"Good." Bluestreak smiled at him. "One last kiss before I go?"

"Of course." Mirage kissed him but kept it chaste, sensing that this wasn't meant to be arousing at all, just a good-bye.

"Very sweet," Bluestreak said approvingly, and let Mirage's hands go with a final squeeze. "Clear roads, Mirage."

"Safe travels, Bluestreak," Mirage responded, and stepped back to palm the door open. Bluestreak thanked him and didn't pause on his way to the transformation lane. Mirage stepped back and let the door slide closed, then headed into the Tower to find his creators.

* * *

"I'm nervous," a friend of Mirage admitted one day, sitting out on Mirage's balcony. "I know everyone – almost anyway – hires a specialist to break their seals and I want that, I guess, but – I don't know."

"It's important to have the right mech," Mirage said. "Did you find someone yet?"

"My creators want me to go with someone called Bluestreak. He's supposed to be very good, but…"

Mirage put a reassuring hand over his friend's. "You'll be in good hands if you do choose Bluestreak. Let me tell you about him…"


End file.
